Seeking the Heart
by Crimsonsan
Summary: When the futures of the Kunoichi seem to be all wonderfull, something BAD happens. A series of stories that will soon link up together. Rated T, may go up to M.


Well this is my second fanfic. Its based on all the Kunoichi in the rookie 9 at an older age, long after the time skip. They are all mainly 21 years of age.

It will be a couple of chapters for each Kunoichi **BUT WARNING THERE IS PAIRINGS**.

**But warning!!! There will be spoilers!!! But a lot of the stuff I will just randomly make up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… if I did the Kunoichi of the leave would dominate Uberly and will make an organisation called the pinkie and the brain fan club which treasures the characters with loads of arguments about who likes how and stuff.**

* * *

**Hinata: Prologue **

Hyuuga Hinata. I am heiress to the Hyuuga family. Once seen weak in my fathers eyes, soon became stronger than my father ever was. Life, for me was hard. My heart was broken many times by the one I used to tremble before, Naruto-kun. But Years passed and personalities changed after the two years when Naruto went away. I was the same, shy, low self esteem, troubled child that was called weak.

Yet my courage grew. I would do what I could for the good of Kohana and I was even predicted by people of the village to be a great Hokage.

My life was on the line many times to prove myself as worthy. But over and over again I would fail. Visits to the hospital was common, felling depressed was casual Until that faithful day.

When Naruto-kun came back I felt more determined, he was my angel. The angel that would rescue my soul from a pit of loneliness, He was his same old self, but something seemed different.

I would see him training with Kakashi while trying to get to Kiba's house. But I would forget my destination and just watch him.

He tried and tried and tried, wearing himself out so much in the quest for power he needed to get the cursed one back, Uchiha Sasuke.

I too felt his emotion in loosing him, even though I didn't show much interest in Sasuke, I just… saw him as a friend. The avenger was called by Naruto as a brother. I would for done all I could to get him back to make Naruto-kun smile.

But one day while going to my team mates home I saw something I didn't want to see.

Loads of shadow clones seemed to be trying the same thing but one, just one of them began to change.

Energy surrounded him, forming the shape of a fox, 4 tails, red. It startled me so much that I ran. Ran so fast that within seconds I reached Kiba's house. But, I knocked on the door like I usually did, like nothing happened.

Days passed from that event that made me edge away from Naruto when ever I was near him. I was scared that he would harm me, which was silly at the time.

Me, Shino and Kiba was one day sitting near a tree, awaiting for our late sensei.

Kurenai suddenly appeared in the tree. She swiftly jumped down and was with another Shinobi.

"Shino, Kiba, Hinata" She would always say my name last, "I have, news" She sniffed and whipped a tear from her check. She trembled slightly.

"Ast…Astu" She cracked up and fell to her knees, blinded by tears.

The other male Shinobi looked down to the grass, away from Kurenai, all I could do was watch as Kiba comforted our sensei.

"Tell us, what's happened" Shino quickly spoke to the Shinobi with what looked like narrowed eyebrows, it was hard to see his expression, even for me.

The Male's dark eyes darted at all of us one by one.

There was an awkward silence.

"Tell us!" Barked Kiba.

The Shinobi sighed,

"well I better tell you shouldn't I?" He paused for a second "Asuma Sarutobi… has passed away"

I gasped and Kurenai continued to weep.

We all stood, dazzled.

He was gone, the one who would encourage all off the Shinobi of the leaf. One well known for the cigarette, the deep voice, the kind jesters, forever gone.

It was the day of the Funeral. I would stare at Naruto-kun trying to comfort Asuma's Nephew. It made me weep slightly. Yet tears were something I didn't want to bleed. The hours passed and I saw Naruto sitting on his own at The ramen shop. After giving a sigh of sorrow at made my way to his side.

"Naruto-kun…" I spoke quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied with a voice of no emotion.

"Is this seat taken?" I said it trying not to make it sound like the oldest trick in the book.

"No, make yourself at home"

The blonde had barely touched his bowl of food, it was left cold, very rare for the Uzumaki. He was slumped on the chair.

There was an odd silence.

"Are you ok?" I had to say something.

He sighed deeply and sat up slightly, removing his hands from the table.

"I…I'm not sure," he sounded like me as he trembled, "I feel like it was my fault that Asuma is gone, if I wasn't a h…" He sighed again with a pause, "If I wasn't training I could of come with them, maybe prevented him from dying". He finished with hazy eyes that was hidden under his blonde hair. He wasn't wearing his head band.

"Naruto…" I spoke trying to comfort him.

I looked away from him, trying to think.

"It was fate, not your fault," I closed my eyes after saying the Neji like remark.

"Hinata" He whispered with risen eyebrows, he seemed speechless.

"We cannot prevent what's happened, his death may upset us in the most terrible ways but we cannot rewind time, these things happen" I seemed to tremble, I tried my best to hide away my tears of great sorrow. I closed my eyes again, letting my fringe fall over my white orbs.

"No matter how much we wish, it will never come true, people coming from the dead… its only a fairy tail, something within the texts of a book" I choked, letting one tear slide down my cheek. "The people you should be blaming are the ones who killed him, no one else should feel bad in the matter," I cleared my throat.

"No Matter how much you miss him…" I Whipped the tear from my face, "h…he will n…never come back" I Scoffed and began to breathe oddly, letting more tears slip through.

I then felt a trembling hand on my other shoulder.

"Don't cry, please, you will only make me do the same" Naruto had his arm around me. I rose my eyebrows, I was too refusing the fact that he was gone in my mind.

I croaked up and without thinking I hugged his chest, jumping out of my seat.

I felt stupid, but i didn't want to let go. He wrapped his arms around me, blushing. I couldn't stop crying.

He began to make 'shh' like sounds.

"it's ok… I'm here"

After that day, we grew close, closer and closer. I couldn't stand not being with him. But this boy made me happy. I got more determined, I had no idol just did what I could, seeking my own dreams.

Life after Asuma's death flew by.

Forgive me for using the most oldest cliché in the book but;

My Real life began when one day, Me, Shino, Kiba and Naruto was instructed by The Hokage to go to the Flower country, we was all 18. We did the mission that seemed simple for people at our rank. And then, Shino suggested that we visited the flower fields. I Loved flowers, still do.

Kiba was playing around with Akamaru and Naruto, Shino sitting off on his own in search of bugs then there was me; Almost camouflaged within the plat life. I made daisy chains for hours.

After a while I sighed deeply, staring at the clouds, exactly how Shikamaru would.

Then, I saw Naruto's face staring down at me.

"Hi Hinata-Chan!" He Beamed loudly, jumping down to a cross legged state.

"Oh hi," I blushed slightly and sat up.

"You know what, you did great on our mission, it was amazing to see your new technique"

I smiled, "Thank you" I spoke with one of my hands behind my head.

There was a large pause,

"So what have you been doing?"

"Oh, Making flower chains,"

"O! Lets see" He squealed loudly.

I handed him one. He beamed and took his forehead protector off, then putting the chain of flowers in its place.

I giggled, "Hope you like them"

"I love them," He replied.

"Why is this flower place called 'farewell Gardens?'" He asked curiously.

"Well, this is where people come to bid farewell to loved ones they have lost,"

"Hmmm" Wondered Naruto as he gazed at his surroundings "It's kind of sad, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly.

"Umm Hinata," Spoke Naruto after a while as he watched me make more of them.

"Yes?"

"How have you been lately? I mean, I haven't spoken to you in a while and I was worried"

I paused for a second "Worried?"

"Yeah, I was told that you was on a mission by, Sakura, Ino, Neji and a couple of other people and if I asked them again they would tell me to get lost, so I was worried, and I needed to speak to you, It was kind of important but it doesn't matter anymore,"

"Umm ok…" I spoke in a shy and quiet tone.

"Ah what the heck, Hinata…!" He exclaimed biting his lip. "I..I.." At that point I knew what he was going to say.

"I love you…" I interrupted quickly.

He looked at me stunned, "Hinata…"

After that Day life got a little more exciting, thought it was my fate to be lonely all my life. But I was wrong…


End file.
